Mushroomia
Mushroomia '''is a state in the northeastern region of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is bordered by the Ice Sheet Lake to the north and the Hylian Sea to the east. To its south, it is bordered by the states of Rocky and Soda to its south and Forest to the west. Mushroomia is the 6th most populous state in the country with Grassland being its largest and most populous city. History '''Colonization Following the discovery of what was known at the time as the "Green Land" by Terminian sailors in 1376, citizens from many different countries including Hyrule, Termina, Dream Land, Akaneia, Pokonstrem, and Lumenco flocked to the newly discovered continent. Hyrulians mainly moved to the far north where they encountered the polar animals while the majority of colonists from the other countries moved to the middle or southern regions. Instead of polar animals, they found the Toad, Koopa, and many other various species. The Toad and Koopa happened to very advanced in terms of culture and advancement, similar to countries like Hyrule. A Pokonstrian explorer named Ashton Mustu created a map of the northeastern region of the unsettled territory and made an agreement with the Hyrulians to avoid their new colonies in what they had named Snowmadia. Mustu is often considered the man who helped lay the foundations of the Mushroom Kingdom. Following the release of his book charting the area known as the Green Land and naming nearly all of the species and several of the locations in 1391, he named his relatively large colony Mushroomia. Creation of a New Country Amazed by the new cultures and customs that the new countries were bringing to their homeland, a sizable number of the Toad and Koopa population at the time settled in Mushroomia and got to know the humans. There was little to no discrimination present in the new society that they had built. Ashton Mustu, Philip Newtown and Sandra Barton of Termina, Renio Fiisumeh of Dream Land, Aiku Ipoi and Corina Estrom of Akaneia, and Elizabeth Redgrave of Lumenco helped create a representative government in 1396 over Mushroomia. In 1429, Anthony Parker, one of the first natural-born humans in Mushroomia and Shigeru Miyamoto, who claimed to be from the deep middle of the continent proposed that Mushroomia become its own country. Ashton Mustu (who was 72 at the time) and the others who helped him create the representative government (this group was later known as the Father Delegation) and had been "ruling" over the colony for 33 years agreed and with a select group of more educated Toads, Koopas, and the other native Mushroomian species created a constitution that was equal and just to all. As he signed the constitution, Mustu said that "we have truly created the perfect country for all men and women. All people." Because of the lack of advanced technology in the 15th century, it took 2 years for the Constitution to be fully accepted by the Father Delegation and 1 more year for 3/4ths of those who lived in Mushroomia to accept it. It was finally approved on July 4, 1431. Seven States In 1432, Anthony Parker was elected as the first Monarch of Mushroomia and separated the new country into seven different states: Grass Land, Desert Land, Water Land, Giant Land, Sky Land, Ice Land, and Pipe Land. In 1450, one year before the death of Ashton Mustu, the name of the country was changed to the Mushroom Kingdom. After the purchase of the Forest Territory in 1485, Queen Lily Beau remade the new land into three separate states: Forest, Soda, and Rocky. Believing the original Mushroom Kingdom to be too crowded, she made it all into one state simply named Mushroomia, in remembrance to the country's small beginnings. It was officially recognized as its own state (the first state) on May 12, 1487. Geography In the early stages of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroomia was separated into seven states because of the geographical differences of the region. Ice Land, due to its close proximity to Snowmadia, was very cold but never reaches the climate that Snowmadia has today. Ice Land has significantly heated up over the years but remains one of the coldest points in the Kingdom, especially during winter time. The Pipe Land and Sky Land areas were also cold but don't even remotely resemble anything found in the upper north of the globe. The opposite goes for Desert Land, the most southern portion of the state, which used to be extremely hot and nearly unbearable for residents, has now cooled. What used to be Grass Land, Water Land, and Giant Land are now the most populous regions of Mushroomia. It could be said that the overall climate, temperatures, and weather patterns of Mushroomia are very similar to the states of Vermont, New Hampshire, and Massachusetts in the United States. Most of Mushroomia is flat and grassy except for the north. The east of Mushroomia is a popular fishing locale despite being dominated by rural land. In fact, Mushroonan farmers produce about 1/3 of the Mushroom Kingdom's crops. The center and southern areas of the state are mostly urban cities though there are several specific locations set aside for national parks and beaches. The Categler Mountain Range takes up the far west and southwest of Mushroomia, the highest elevated part of the state. Mushroomia is the 3rd most ecologically-diverse state in the Mushroom Kingdom, with the states of Forest and Waters beating it out in 1st and 2nd respectively. Traditional Mushroomian species are common in most areas such as deer, raccoons, squirrels, and waterfowl as well as the more unique spiny, buzzy beetle, etc. but the north is perhaps the most unique in terms of living things. The endangered Snowmadian narwhal and river piranha plant, the latter of whom's body has evolved over the years to adapt in freezing temperatures are found here. Notable cities * Grassland (most populous city) * Twinsy (capital) * Pruinae * Gigantio * Sunbeam * Brrr Political leanings In Mushroom Kingdom elections, the Republican Party can usually count on the conservative state of Mushroomia for its electoral votes. The rural east and psuedo-arctic north are generally the most conservative parts of the state with the heavily urban center the more liberal area. Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Location Category:State